


My Bully Kim Seokjin

by Ray2103



Category: Kim Seokjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray2103/pseuds/Ray2103
Summary: My life changed when he came....
Comments: 2





	1. Dark Side, A

> I was walking towards school when someone called my name from behind.
> 
> "Y/N!!!!"
> 
> I turned around and saw him. Argh I hate him more than anything in this world. He ran towards and stood in front of me. This guy was Kim Seokjin, mostly known as Jin, the most popular guy in the school. He ran his hair through his hair as he said it to me.
> 
> "I love you-"
> 
> "-In your nightmares." I said as I saw his face in frustration. As I would call it, I pissed the devil.
> 
> "Yah you have a death wish." He said as he gasped my hair tightly.
> 
> "Ahhh! It's hurting, Jin. Leave my hair!" I screamed at him, which pissed him more.
> 
> "You just wait until we reach school. I am really going to have a lot of fun." He said as he smirked and left.
> 
> **_OMG, I am in great trouble now. Why did I had to shout at him. Even though my brain told me that he was pissed that I screamed at him and cut him off from speaking,_ **
> 
> **_my heart_ ** **_knew that he was pissed for something else._ **
> 
> "Don't worry Y/n, he wouldn't do something much worse-" I said to myself.
> 
> **_Would he?_ **
> 
> <Time Skips to School Entrance>
> 
> I kept thinking about the various ways he could cause me trouble more than ever. I didn't even notice that I had bumped into someone, until he spoke.
> 
> "Hello Miss." said the person.
> 
> I looked up to find a very handsome boy in front of me. His features were amazing. His boxy smile. His sexy aura was already giving me shivers down my spine.
> 
> "Hello, from space to earth?"
> 
> "Huh?" I realised that he was talking to me and that I was lost in staring him.
> 
> "Hi, you must be Y/n."
> 
> "How do you know my name? I am not even that popular."
> 
> "I have known you for a long time."
> 
> "Oh, what's your name by the way?"
> 
> "It's Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."
> 
> "Nice to meet you, Taehyu-"
> 
> My eyes widen as I saw a horrific scene in front of me. Someone comes out of nowhere and punches Taehyung in the jaw.
> 
> "What do you want dude?" shouted Taehyung as he stood up.
> 
> "I want her.", said Jin in his cold voice.
> 
> <<To Be Continued...>>


	2. Prologue

My life was already down. I had come from a different country. Had a one and only guardian. I didn't even knew a single word of Korean. I was forced and pressured to learn it. Along with that I

had a bully, a very famous bully....Kim Seokjin. He is popular in my school. He has been bullying me ever since I came to Seoul. He made my life hell. One day, he comes up to me and asks me

to be his girlfriend. Can I trust a bad boy like him? 


End file.
